This invention relates to a memory type AC plasma display panel driving system and method used in a display device such as a personal computer or a work-station and a display device such as a flat wall-hanging type television or an advertisement or the like.
The prior art AC plasma display device is operated such that one light emitting display period is comprised of a full writing period, erasing period, a writing (address) period and a discharge sustaining period as disclosed Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 5-188877, for example, and pulses are applied to the X electrodes at the front surface side for the full writing operation and erasing operation.
However, in the prior art system described above, since the full writing is carried out by the electrodes at the front surface side of the display device, a phenomenon occurs that light emission occurs with the full writing even in the case that a black color displaying, i.e. a light emitting display is not performed, and further the black color is not displayed as a black color, but rather is displayed as a gray color and shows a problem that a contrast is decreased.
The present inventors and others, to solve such problems, invented a new plasma display panel as described in the copending application. The panel has a face plate, a back plate and a partition disposed therebetween. The face plate has a common electrode and a plurality of independent electrodes, and the back plate has a common electrode and a plurality of independent electrodes disposed perpendicular to those electrodes in the front panel so as to be able to do full writing in the back plate side. Further, the present inventors have developed a driving system and method for such plasma display panel.